Pokémon: Mission Import
by axlluvr1324
Summary: In the Tohōku Region there is an evil organization who has something to do with the mysterious appearance of the "Earth Princess" of Terrea. She is from another dimension entirely, it is unclear where she came from, but with a year of practice from the old "Ground Princess". Meanwhile, another girl just wants to find love on her own and not be arranged. She may know more than most.


Cold, crisp air hit her face. Her shoulder length red hair flowed freely as she ran down to the docks to catch a boat. The sounds of Houndooms and Mightyenas echoed in the background, their paws patter on the soft earth as they pursue the hunt. Panting hard as she finally reached the docks to escape, making a new life in Herbae, or anywhere other than marry a man she didn't want. Amongst the crowd of people in at the dock shop her scent was lost to the Houndooms and Mightyenas, she also removed her red wig, revealing purple hair of the same length. The girl had disappeared from her guards, only thing she knew how to do. As she sat in her seat, her guards loitered around still hoping to find her.

"Dun tell meh thaht Missy escaped!" A man yelled from the docks to his group of hunters, who were his two older twins with brown hair, and his younger sister of long red air." Jerome, Hans... go and head back to the manor, Belle and I will take the next boat outta here." The man hissed as the twins left to backtrack, the man was 6'2" with bright red hair and piercing green eyes. He turned to his sister, the mini version of him at 5'8". "Belle, there's going to be a chase."

The sister said nothing, but knew very well it was true.

By now Manaty, had safely stepped into Herbae City. The city known for herbal medicine and garden filled plazas and greenhouses housing tropical varieties from all over the world. Manaty; purple hair, sky blue eyes and only 5'1" stealthily made it into the main city. This was downtown, the rustic part of Herbae where the gym leader was known to hang out and cause some mischief. The little woman walked down a street going anywhere but back home to the Grete Manor to be arranged to married. Her Herdier walked beside her, protecting her from unwanted attention from men, for she had a certain charm to her. This charm was a big rump... the one she inherited from her father, she's the third generation to have this trait, but the first female to have it. It didn't help that she looks like she's only 15.

"Puppy, keep an eye out for him, "Manaty stated in a quiet voice, making sure she herself was watching too. The Pokémon barked to acknowledge that he had heard his trainer's remark and started to multitask as he was now protecting and scoping at the same time.

However, the two got lost and the afternoon turned to night.

Manaty was freaking out. It was her first night away from the safety of her family's manor. Not to mention, she didn't know where she was in a new city. Out of the corner of her eye, came out a scientist, dressed in a white lab coat and holding a briefcase. Manaty started at the man, uncertain of what to do, she always had her guard and maid with her.

For this is when the man spoke to her. "Are you lost my child? I can help you find a place to stay." As the man had finished his remark, a Larvesta climbed from the man's back to get onto the shoulder. Manaty loved bugs, but never really could own one because they 'weren't part of the heritage', the Grete's were known for herbal medicine, Manaty however loved machines and bugs.

The man took notice of her interest of his Larvesta, "I see you are excited to see lava.

It's like you've never seen a cute lad like him before."

Manaty stumbled to say something, and when she did, it was only German. "Sorry, I'm still overwhelmed."

"From running away?" she heard the man say, he chuckled and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come now, het okaj. I can take you to a safe place."A safe place? Where would that be... Manaty didn't want to leave with the scientist, but she would only continue to be lost if she didn't follow. Manaty slowly followed the man as he lead her to a big building, after wondering for nearly ten minutes among streets and well lit parks. The girl only looked to the Larvesta and all its cuteness. She loved the little feet of the bug, the fluffiness, the eyes... okay she loved it so much that she wanted one. It was like she loved everything about it. "He's cute..."

"LET'S GO!" Yelled a voice from an edge of a volcano. "I don't want to be kept waiting~!"

"But...but, WHY are we here!?" complained another voice, following in a slow walk.

Two females walked along the ridge of this volcano and searched for something. One female in shorts, a baby-doll shit, and flip-flops was leading the other...obviously NOT wanting to be there in her Lolita dress. The two were good friends and shared an interest in the same

Pokémon...Blaziken. However one stayed to be the gym leader and the other was recognized by the Elite Four and lives there.

"Fae, do you not remember us doing this without Torchiks? Have you lost interest in out town's volcanoes?" Asked the gym leader, holding a smile on her face.

Fae, the female in the Lolita dress of frilly layers and her heavy dominatrix boots, glared to the gym leader, "Oh, very funny Eavin... I see that humor of yours isn't dormant like those volcanoes. Geez, I wonder why I left in the first place." Fae retorted in a sarcastic tone. Still dragging her feet along the volcano. "You harvesting this one still? Or are you onto a new batch?" Eavin blinked, remaining silent for a few log seconds, meanwhile her face was of the impression of "the hell?!" When the gym leader found the words, she continued to smile. Oh, yeah! We're almost done getting the ash from this one, another day and we're going to leave this one alone for a bit and continue later, he looks like losing his cool within the next few weeks."

Fae knew very well. She knew what volcano Eavin was talking about, this volcano called Big Charger, was known for activity majority of the year. This is where she met Eavin and her Blaziken back as a Torchik. It was relaxing to know that her friend had followed what she liked to do and did it well.

"None the less, I'm here for a few days, and what better way to spend my vacation with my good friend?" Fae stated in a light tone.

Eavin nodded as she pulled out her Pokegear to collect data. This data was sent back to the gym doubling as a fertile soil collector and mechanic shop, the data as used to calculate which berries could be raised the best in which climate... all very complicated math and science. Eavin turned back to Fae. "Actually, there's a reason I asked you to come out here Ignis."

"Oh, really?" She replied, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes really." Eavin paused, as she placed her Pokegear back in the pocket of her shorts. "Something's wrong with Big Charger. His readings aren't normal. And I mean because I've gotten several abnormal readings from him within the past few months."

Now, this brought confusion to the Elite Four member. Fae knew this volcano just as well as the gym leader, what could trigger strange readings? It couldn't be the population of

Larvestas and Magcargos, they loved it, maybe it was just about time for Big Charger to retire from the soil collection. Fae didn't have the story yet. The Elite Four member continued to think of logical reasons to explain the disturbance of Big Charger.

"What's wrong with him?" Fae finally asked worried about something. This tone was picked up by Eavin and there was a few long seconds of pause, as if to gather thoughts, as well as a reason behind it.

"Fae, he's heating up, and it's not normal. He's increasing up 50 degrees every three hours, we are not sure why." Eavin finally explained in the way she could. The Elite Four member blinked to the gym leader, her friend...and she was quite sure that Eavin, Ignis' Gym Leader, wouldn't lie about something in her field of interest.

"Very odd. We've got to stop Big Charger form getting to dangerous."

It had been quite some time when Terhi Valpuri gone out with anyone to do some shopping. Terrea is known for small designers that she loved and faithfully returned to. However, Terhi had been in a relationship and she was like eye candy to the media. It was like they knew where she was all the damn time! The poor girl had come from Pallet Town and was tried out to gym leader right from the moment Terhi stepped into Terrea seven months ago. Terhi wanted to stay silent! WAS IT THAT HARD TO ASK?! Anyway, back to why she didn't go shopping, her boyfriend is the Aquea City gym leader.

Jeremy is the singing idol of water, his concerts are sold out, and did we forget to mention that wherever he went, the paparazzi followed. Terhi still was getting used to the region and the added stress of paparazzi magnet only added to her problems.

Terhi liked to be left alone with her boyfriend even if it were a simple moment of silence when she goes over to his home to stay for events. Jeremy was good about letting Terhi have some alone time and manage to get rid of the paparazzi for at least an hour or two. This is when they relax.

"Jeremy-pie, do we have any events planned? Like movie releases, high dinners, hangin' out with yer buddies?" Terhi asked, her long brown hair sprawled over her as she laid down on the bed in his room wearing his pants and t-shirt. The man turned to her and shrugged, his blonde hair messily made and a dress cap on his head.

"Terhi, yer guess is as good as mine. Hoevah, ya gotta give meh credit tha' ah got them blasted cameras tah leave and hun' Allan fer a bit." Jeremy replied to her, he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a vest. "Yer still na use'tah fame yet, huh? Ya been with me since that first battle. An' tha' was six months ago."

Terhi leaned up from her spot on his bed and glared to Jeremy. "(And I swear to the highest power that if you don't stop reminding me, there's going to be issues.)" Jeremy got the jist of what Terhi said in Finnish from being with her for a while and listening on her phone calls home. He only shook his head and muttered something to her in the Finnish he knew from what Terhi taught him. Terhi's English was broken, but better than what one would expect from a 21 year old learning her third language. Plus it didn't help because Jeremy had an accent, which confused the poor girl.

"Anywai," Terhi started as she rolled off the bed and started to change into something else for lunch. "How about some lunch at thah Jerman place?"

On the roof of a futuristic building in Furgis stood a woman in a future style combo of the military's so called "Blues", much easier than the old ones. With her were a Plusle and a

Minun who were jumping around and having a blast on the roof of the gym.

"Hmn, there's not a cloud in the sky, wind's turning the turbines...but," the woman paused, trying to place her finger on what was so outta place. "What's not right? It doesn't make sense" Eventually the Plusle and Minun came back from jumping and stared to their trainer as if asking what was wrong. The woman came down from her roof top battlefield and decided to walk the town, hoping to ease the mind.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the town, the same red haired man from the parts was still looking for his prey, hoping to get a hint on something. The man's sister was there as well, she changed her outfit from her maid uniform to her military cop uniform. Her red hair slicked back into a bun and not a strand of hair out of place.

Robert, I know you have a connection with Manaty, but let me handle this." Belle calmly ordered to her brother. "Go and hunt down the gym leader, have fun battling her.

The 6'2" red haired male growled lightly to his sister, knowing all too well that if she wanted to, Belle could own his ass within a few minutes. Robert rolled his eyes and started to make his way to the gym. His trusted Pokémon, Mia the Alakazam strolled next to the trainer as they traveled around the streets to the gym.

_"Robert, what's on your mind? We demolished the Spiritum gym leader"_ Mia stated human-like through her telepathy. The man only sighed, refusing to speak to his Pokémon. _"Robert Timothy Michal Milohov. You are going to tell me what's on your mind!"_

This scared Robert, making him jump. Mia had used his full name, granted it wasn't his real name, but none the less, it scared him.

"Mia, you know I'm still upset about Manaty's disappearance. I'm running out of places to hunt. I don't want to admit it, but -"

"Hello there! Can I help you?" A female's voice sounded off to Robert, interrupting his thoughts and sentence unknowingly. Robert had walked straight into a videogame store, specializing in old school games that Robert had grown up with. He only turned to his Alakazam and glared.

"Can I help you, sir?" The woman repeated in a cautious tone and lifted her eyebrow.

"Or I can let you browse for a few minutes." The woman felt like she was talking to a brick wall, Robert refused to speak now, again. This is when Mia again took the lead.

_"Sorry, but we would like to challenge the gym leader if possible." _Mia used her telepathy. The face on the woman smiled, heading to the back of the store for only a few seconds.

"Ms. Kennon! You have a challenger here!"

This is when the woman with wavy, medium brown hair came down in the futuristic "blues"; sky blue trousers princess cut white long sleeve blouse that was rolled to make a three-quarter sleeve, a little bow was worn around the collar, name tags and ribbons on ribbon racks were displayed. The woman had seven ribbons; national defense, warrior graduate, expert marksmen, BMT graduation, academic achiever, overseas mission completion and a blue solid ribbon with one solid dot of purple in the centre of the ribbon; it was a ribbon Robert had not seen before.

"Ma'am, the blue ribbon...Robert started to say his statement, but stopped. The woman in "blues" turned to face him.

"I expect a reporting statement next time. But the blue ribbon is my achievement in catching a legendary and creating a bond." The woman in blues stated. "Catching a legendary is hard enough, but taking the time to make it feel welcomed into your arms, that takes dedication." Robert nodded slightly as she spoke. She had a ribbon he didn't have... but then the thought came to him. Robert was an international police member, undercover as an admin in Team Alpha. Fame for that ribbon would cause him trouble.

"Good to know, so..." Robert paused, pulling out a coin and placed it on the table. "Do you accept?" The coin that was calling the challenge was one made specifically for battles, he always carried two coins one for battles and the other for drinks.

The woman looked over the coin Robert threw down. "I've seen several of these before... and as much as I would like to battle, I'm not feeling well due to the weather." This lifted both Robert's and Mia's eyebrow. It was a clear day. What was there to be under the weather?

_"The weather is fine, Ma'am. Unless you're 'under the weather' I don't comprehend" _Mia spoke using telepathy. _Is that what you mean?"_

Robert rolled his eyes as he took back his coin and gave a warning look. _"What does that expression mean?"_

It took a while to explain to one of the world's smartest Pokémon the expression of 'under the weather'.

Manaty stumbled out of a bed at the building she was led to last night...or a week ago, it was all unclear, she slept peacefully and gracefully forgot what day it was. The little woman was in a long shirt for pajamas, the shirt was more like a dress to her knees. She didn't pack anything, why would she?

Puppy the Herdier followed his trainer faithfully as she walked around finding something to wear. And there was nothing in her size, it was WAY too big.

"When do I ever find something in my size?" Manaty muttered to herself in disappointment and disgust. She knew that no on catered to her size EVER. Well now, she sewed her own clothes... let the jaws drop, and maybe some people. It's not that she wore anything provocative, it's because she's tiny, small and curvy. Manaty was knocked out of her thoughts by the sight of the Larvesta again, the scientist came from around the corner with an article of clothing... IN HER SIZE!

"Good afternoon, you passed out right when we got here yesterday morning. I didn't want to disturb you then, so here's some clothes that I had shipped from my home. My daughter doesn't like the outfits I chose, so why not give them to you?"

By now the Larvesta was on the scientist's shoulder purring. Manaty carefully took the outfit from the kind man and held it out in front of her. It was a militria styled dress, double breasted buttons were displayed all along the front of the dress, blue trim and blue frill on the bottom edge of the Lolita style skirt. It wasn't Manaty's favourite colour, but the dress was cute.

"Thank you very Much! It's very nice of you!" Manaty replied as she rushed to the bathroom to change.

She had shadowed the man to work, finding out that he worked on machines.

MACHINES! HELL YAH! Manaty followed him every day, learning and hone on her skills of being a mechanic. She picked up looks from a few males...oh several upon hundreds of men, that scared her greatly.

Two people were sitting on a rock surveying a set of ruins, the site crumbling into just pebbles, new growth and dying grass scatter the old site of Meleuva. A city of wonder, great power of wealth and glory. An archeologist of Glacies looked over the ruins with extreme interest, as if looking for similar features to something near home.

A female with short brown hair and brilliant blue eyes was standing next to him. She was dressed in a black tour guide outfit, since she was wearing a skirt the female worked on the indoor guide tour before the self guided tour outside. The woman held a clipboard in her hands, this telling the archeologist that something was the same between the ruins in the mountains of Terrea and the caves of Glacies.

"I still don't see thah difference nor thah similarities of this place and thah caves. But I jus' got 'ere" The woman said in a confused tone. This is when the man looked up to the female guide, chuckling lightly.

"We believe that this belongs to the same lost civilization near Glacies. And you've improved since your arrival. "The man replied, gently taking the clipboard from her hands. "Tell me something you've learned since your arrival."

"Well Rob, I learned thaht this place was the capitol in its hey-day. Thaht was 052 tah

031 years." She spoke, her accent sneaking in. Her accent on no one ever heard before, but all the scholars and other scientists were still not done talking with her about where she came from and HOW she got here.

"Very good! You improve every time I see you to check up. And I hear you are still holding out that winning streak of yours." He smiled, continuing to look over the clipboard.

"Twenty-three straight victories, at this rate the rest of us gym leaders won't have any challengers."

The female sighed and shrugged. "Sorreh, I ten' tah be competahtive ah lot."

"It was a great decision we made. You, despite being here for only a year have managed not only adapt to your surroundings...but also tame creatures unknown to you."

"Thus behcomin' gym leadah." She stated in her cheerful voice, this time her accent not able to hide. "Neh, I have to close the shop for the day, and I can't leave until every visitor is gone."

"Ah but my ground princess Cora, I'm here on _official_ business. You may lock up at anytime, I am still permitted to stay on the grounds even after hours." Robert calmly spoke to

Terrea's ground princess. "You still can make it to your residence with plenty of time."

Oh, the one thing Cora hated to be was late, and she still had yet to get used to this city.

She appeared mysteriously in this place, wondering why all these Pokémon were running around, and best believe that she was scared to the brink of crying. Cora was a dimension traveler, coming from one world called "Earth" to the Tohoku region of the Pokémon world. All the rules she learned about battle, out the window. Everything in the games she played growing up, completely wrong of how her new life is now.

" So, you thinking on the job again. You better rest or so little thing will make you snap again." Robert warned as she was looking to the Visitor Centre, where her gym was on the third floor, a great view of all the mountain ranges that surrounded the sub-desert city. Cora rolled her eyes, knowing well it was true. "I've got things tah do today, shopping for food and tah get art supplies."

With that the ground princess let the Glacies gym leader to survey the ruins. Cora had into her street ware, of which no one recognized her at all...nice for the end of the day. She wore sunglasses to cover her eyes that were the main feature to give her away that she was of another world. However, she was glad to have a job.

It wasn't easy for her at all, she was still traumatized about her disappearance from her world and appearing in this one. The "import" as she called herself, still went to school to learn about Pokémon, this made her feel completely embarrassed. But something gave her the edge, she didn't know what... even now as the gym leader she didn't know. She was chosen by the last gym leader of Terrea, who was a foreign herself to the region but was moving up to the Elite Four.

That gym leader took the time and taught her everything it took to be a good battler, it helped when the gym leader at the time had a Finnish accent to make the lessons feel more comfortable.

By now Cora had bought her food and was heading home, or what she called home.

Most of the gym leaders lived in houses that suited their fancy, Cora lived in an apartment complex with two other people in her "home."

Home was like a dorm room, but only individual rooms instead of two beds with nothing to separate them from looking at each other across the room.

Cora again was stopped on the street by some person asking where the gym was, and instantly stated.

"Maybe try tomorrow at the Meleuva ruins, she's known to hang about the second floor." Her accent was there, but she always changed it up for people. Tomorrow was Friday, that mean she used two of her Pokémon. Now the test, Cora saw the trainer, knew he'd pay a visit and had a feeling of determination from him...however, she could stomp that easily.

Fae yawned at a briefing, it was _boring!_ She pulled out her Pokegear to see an interesting message, saying that her best fighter was in the hospital. When she texted as to why, the fighter replied "tripping up the stairs Ma'am."

She paused and blinked to the message. The next thing anyone knew she face-desked the table and made a pissed off noise similar to a growl. WHAT A STUPID WAY TO GO DOWN! DAMN, her plans were going to change drastically.

Her best fighter down, less than three hours until the showdown and a new game plan had to be made. However her rivals were expecting her to have her main player do most of the work, this is where Fae was able to come up with a new plan. And why not screw with her rivals by using the new gym leader, it was only a Friday.

The meeting was finally over, and Eavin was chilling out listening to random songs out front of the building. By this time the gym leader turned to look at Fae.

"Are you planning anything diabolical tonight?" Eavin asked in a kidding tone. The Elite Four member smiled meekly and laughed, not many knew Fae's side job.

"Well, I was gonna pay Cora a little visit." Fae stated. "She is new and still a baby at her job, just doing my duties to show her the ropes." Fae received a look from Eavin like the Ignis gym leader was saying 'yeah right'. Fae sighed lightly and defended her claim. "Honestly Eavin!

Do you think this face would tell you a lie?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Fae smiled. "Well, I have somewhere to be, people to train and trainers to squash! 3" With that the Elite Four member took her opportunity to escape. Eavin rolled her eyes and went back to her gym to work on her new project in her workshop.

Fae traveled over the mountains in to Terrea, Ignis was only half a day's travel away, so plenty of time to flip out her rivals. By this time it was night, around 2135, and Cora was in her apartment studying. Since appearing here, she never failed to take time to look over books about Pokémon. A soft knock interrupted Terrea's ground princess in her studies.

Cora opened the door to the apartment, in her oversized sweatpants and black tank top. She had bed hair, sticky-uppies everywhere and indents of where her sunglasses sat on top of her head. And who was at the door? Fae of course.

"Can ah help ya, Fae?" Cora asked. "What can I do ya?"

Fae smiled again and threw her some clothes. "Get dressed, we're going for a party!"

Cora looked to the outfit handed to her, long one shoulder shirt, a belt looking like a mini corset and some ripped leggings. "What kinda parteh is this?" Well at this point, there was no point arguing with the elite member. The gym leader changed and followed Fae to some ghetto part of Terrea, this was the scene for the mental screw up with Fae's rivals. Cora looked around to see tough men, ripped and washboard abs all around.

Cora dressed in her new 'rumble' outfit and turned to Fae, or where Fae should've been to get some insight as to why she was here. The ground princess started to panic, she was in a long, black one shouldered top, and ripped leggings! For goodness sake her bra strap was showing... She was getting some looks from the men around her. By this time Fae came back dressed to kill. Big shades hid her eyes, a long scarf draped over her shoulders, a green plaid corset was worn on her torso with two chain links laying over her upper arms. Fae also had fish net gloves all on her arms and legs, shorts held up by a studded belt and displayed rips in the somewhat worn jeans, and her reflective thigh-high boots were clearly reflective.

"Well, anyway...let's screw up some minds tonight!" Fae stated and gave a gesture to the men to move out.

Cora was still greatly confused. Not really sure why she was summoned. Fae snuck up behind the gym leader and spooked her.

"Cora, I need you to do what you do best in the gym tonight and then look pretty for the boss, he's not going to expect this!"

A gym battle? Is that all this was? Well, whatever it was, Cora had a streak to keep up.

As Cora followed Fae and her crew of tough men, her leggings, already ripped as they were, got more tears in them. No doubt this will be good for someone.

Then, more tough men came from nowhere and ambushed the group. This is when

Cora's Torterra busted out of his Pokeball, infuriated by the attackers trying to get close to HIS trainer. Vines cracked open the pavement glowing neon green, and small thorns covered the vines and thorns attacked the fighters. Cora climbed onto the back of her beloved Torterra and sat there unintentionally looking cute. Her Torterra kept using Frenzy Plant to protect his trainer, and by now everyone had found the boss for the ambushers. Fae smiled and turned to Cora, whose Torterra was going home with her on his back...still looking cute apparently.

"Fredrick, you can admit defeat tonight, or give me your best fighters and I'll spare any embarrassing plans I thought of doing." Fae grinned evilly. Cora slept on the back of her Torterra as he walked through the town and to the ruins, where they first met.

Cora arrived magically to the Tohoku region, at these ruins. After the whole ordeal of freaking out this is when Cora's Torterra, as a Turtwig, came to her and started being friends with her. The ruins became her home before the gym leader came to her and trained her in the way of ground type Pokémon. By now Fae had arrived in the arms of her Blaziken to the sleeping pair. The Elite Four member turned to leave feeling excited for the new day and a new fight.

Terhi woke up with something on her chest, it was heavy. She looked down, or forward since she was in bed. There was Jeremy's head on her chest and her Numel next to her. Well, certainly could be worse, but Terhi had somewhere to be, like on the beach for her workout. The time was 0623, she had less than seven minutes to get Jeremy off her chest to get up.

Whatever, to hell with it! Terhi pushed him off of her and threw the covers as she stood up. The Numel freaked out and rolled over, hitting the floor and started to cry.

"Oh Cammy, it okaj. Ya jus' fell." Terhi whispered to her Numel. "Jus' ah bubu." She started to get dressed into workout clothes, and when she was almost done she felt two hands on her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

"Come back to bed. It's lonely." Terhi heard Jeremy whisper to her in that voice.

"Please." The voice, so sweet, so inviting. Jeremy was known to mess with her. His chin moved closer to Terhi's face and kissed her neck. "Come back to bed." He said in perfect Finnish.

Terhi smiled and giggled. "No. Ah got tah workout." She paused and tried to get out of the grip, which changed into a hug or wrap, Terhi still didn't know the difference. "Jeremy, pweese. Ah gottah workout t'is mern-" She was cut off by a kiss from Jeremy. "Ahm serious. Mahbeh lahter, okaj?"

"A'right, Ah'm holdin' ya tah thaht."

And he most certainly was, for Jeremy didn't let Terhi go until the sound of her alarm.

Well there went going before the alarm.

"Dun le tah papi's get ya" Jeremy yawned as he went back to bed. Terhi sighed, yeah she hated the paparazzi, they needed to die, fall off a cliff, disappear for a few days...whatever the case they needed to go away.

Terhi's workout was running up and down the beach sprints in the sand and wrestling with her beloved Swampert. She did this every morning unless occupied by Jeremy, 'nuf said.'

The Swampert was tired from the workout, when they returned from the beach at

0800. Terhi went to the shower, while her Pokémon chilled out and napped in the yard with the pool. She walked up the grand staircase to the second floor and walked straight to the bedroom. Jeremy wasn't in the bed, she just thought he was using the bathroom.

It was then when Terhi squeaked, someone had her. She turned around to find Jeremy playing a trick on her again. "You dumbass! That scared me almost to death!" She retorted in Finnish. He knew majority of what she said.

"Well, sorreh babeh. Anyway you promised." Jeremy smirked playfully.

"It's DONE! Finally!" Eavin shouted joyfully, her facial expression hidden by a welding mask. The Ignis gym leader stepped back to admire her work. A machine stood in front of her, cold metallic colours were clearly visible with all the back ground lighting from the gym. The gym was simulated like the inner cores of a volcano, liquid ooze looking like lava, the durable walls looked like earth and the cracks held life-like phony fire Pokémon like Larvesta, Vulpix, and Magcargo. Eavin looked over her new creation, a new fire Pokémon phony. "It's great! Now all it needs is paint!" To the employees of the metal work company, the metallic Pokémon was undistinguishable, unrecognizable. But a few minutes the colours were already chosen and the metal work already in the shop to paint, Pokémon phony. Brilliant reds and crisp whites bombarded the metallic thing, eventually the base colours for a Volcorona were shining. However, it was too late in the afternoon to continue the project. Eavin dressed out of her shop clothes and into her day dress and flip-flops to hit the town, while on the town Eavin ran into someone taking photos of models.

"Well, if it isn't the champion herself." Eavin spoke to the photographer. "How are ya doing?"

The female behind the camera looked up and turned to the gym leader. "Hey, I'm getting inspiration for the magazine." Eavin knew which magazine the photographer was talking about, Contour was the most popular fashion insight next to peanut butter and jelly.

"Well, Ms. Yoo I take it you're going to pay the new gym leader a visit? "Eavin asked.

Yoo tilted her head. "I take it that ya haven't heard much on her progress?"

Yoo sighed and dismissed the models for a break. She had forgotten about the reports on her progress.

"So that's what those thick envelopes were about! I thought they were reports for the league, so I sent them to my office." Yoo replied with a hint of confusion in her voice. "How is the import doing? Is she doing her best still?

Yoo almost dropped her camera, which was being held by a strap around her neck.

"Are you sure this isn't the same girl who freaked out by Herr's Jynx?" Eavin just shook her head. "Twenty-three..."

"Surprising win streak for an 'import' and being a gym leader for such a short time.

"Yoo said as she flipped through her camera's memory looking at pictures.

Eavin nodded, knowing all said was true. They heard the rumors about the gift Cora had, but couldn't pinpoint it. "Anyway, why don't cha pay her a visit...?"

It had been awhile since Jackson Turlock had a job. He again had been fired because he didn't meet the criteria, but thankfully he had a meeting with some company to talk about a job. The man was never told anything about the job, the only information Jack was given was that he was going to be head security. He was told the last one went and retired.

The 6'2", short blond haired man arrived at the location, his brilliant green eyes scanned the tall building over. Jack was known for being a little slow at times but he was very observant, noticing cracks and defects to -if something went wrong- have an escape route. He had entered the building through the posh glass, sliding doors into a wide lobby. It was tiled in tones of earth and little common areas were carpeted blue to look like lakes.

"Fancy place to do security." Jake muttered under his breath, his accent was from

Aquean countryside. By now a few scientists came from a lunchroom, their lab coats varying in color and style. Jake thought it may be years of working, or they all came from different branches. One came over, a man of the same height and spoke to him.

"Are you Mr. Jackson Turlock? We've been expecting you." Jack nodded to the man and followed the group to a large meeting room. There was a long rectangular table, and at the end was a small woman, purple hair to her shoulders and wearing a militaria outfit. She looked up and spoke quietly to him as the other scientists took seats along the table. "Hello, I'm Dr. Manaty Grete, it is nice of you to show up for your job interview." She paused and held out a key card, sliding it to him on the table. "You've met all our requirements, welcome to the company...Head of security.

Jack blinked, looking at Manaty and at the key card. He just got the job without even having to do anything! "Escusi, I have been meaning to ask, why do you scientists wear different lab coats?"

Manaty smiled. "It's our rank. I've got white because I'm head scientist."

Jack looked to Manaty with a confused look. "You do not look more than 16. How are you head of this group?"

This is when a scientist in a green lab coat spoke. "She's been here eight years, trained under the last head and managed to get her Ph. D within this time frame." Jack placed a hand on his key card.

"Your uniform is on your bed. Your room is down the hall to the right on the second floor once you get off the elevator." Manaty spoke to him again, this time standing by him in his chair. He turned and his head was to her chest. "And you'll get your briefing tomorrow morning. But for right now, rest." Her voice was sincere, calm. However this brought Jack confusion, more than any other moment. Who was this woman? And why was she -? Never mind. Jack got up from the room and found the chow hall, just to get a little bite of something in his stomach.

The dining area was that of a cafe atmosphere, calm and carefree. Jack waited in line, already getting looks from some employees about how intimidating he looked. When it came to ordering Jack didn't know what to get, there were so many choices, even some of his mothers cooking! He stared and pointed to something, then came to the price...he had no money. How was he going to pay-

_Clink!_ The sound of a metallic card touched the counter next to Jack. He looked over to see Manaty.

"Why are you-"

"Just being nice. That's all." Manaty stated quietly as her card was taken before Jack had a chance to swipe it and hand it to Manaty.

"Dr. Grete, you'd like the usual?" The girl at the register asked, smiling and keeping an eye out on Jack. Manaty nodded and pointed to Jack. Jack ordered, but didn't like the feeling of someone buying lunch because he didn't have the money.

"I forgot to set up your banking card. Yours will look platinum with a green stripe since your head security. You'll get it tomorrow at the briefing."

Once the meal was paid for Manaty went to the back of the counter and into the kitchen, Jack lifted an eyebrow...was she too a kitchen staff? Soon the calm atmosphere disappeared with the sound of pots and pans crashing and studders from cooks.

"Ma'am ah'mah sorrie! Yer tinie as et is, ah dedn't see you thar!" A chef with an Aquean City accent, different from Jack's country accent.

"It's fine, I just came to grab something from my office." Manaty said meekly to the chef, then left to gather something. By then the food was called for Turlock, Jacks last name, he looked around and saw it was only his food. Did Manaty eat in the back? Whatever. He didn't care, and started to take his food to a table to eat.


End file.
